Yusugi: Child Care Trouble 1/1/16
'Participants:' Uzumaki Yusugi 'Title: Yusugi: Child Care Trouble 1/1/16' Yusugi: -He rubbed his eyes with his right forearm as he sat back in his bed, starring at the sealing, his right forearm fell to the side as fast as it had came up to his eyes, before reappearing over his mouth as he yawned. His forearm falling to his side once again. His Grandmother called for him, as she stood at the end of the stairs. Since he was already up he simply got out of his bed. Took care of his daily personal’s and put on his usual attire. As for his outfit he wore a orange hoodie that resemble almost a rust color, black knee length shinobi pants, ankle length black sandals. While arm bandaging covering his right arm completely and black arm bands that covered both his forearms. As for his headband it was tightly wrapped over his forehead, the headband having its on natural glow. And his hair wrapped into a ponytail in the back while he had two bangs hanging over both sides of his forehead. He heard a knock on his window. He turned around to find a Jounin with a mask covering half of his face wit ha scroll in his hand. He opened the window as the Jounin handed him the scroll, after this the Jounin formed the ram sign before vanishing into thin air. After this Yusugi fixed his bed and red the scroll. It simply stated to go to the said area where he would receive all of the information that he would need to start his mission. It showed the address of the place of which he needed to be and said that it was a serious matter. He grinned to the fact that the address was not that far away from his house. Rougly a few blocks away to be exact. He went down stairs to find his mother at the stove cooking, and his grandfather sitting in his wooding chair, rocking it back and forth as the newspaper had his full attention. He greeted them both while waiting for his meal, his grandmother came over with eggs and two pieces of toast for Yusugi. The eggs we’re scrambled and the toast was golden brown and had a peace of butter in the center. A bit of steam rising from both the different foods. After he ate, he washed his plate and utencials before heading to the door where he slipped into his black ankle length shinobi sandals and exited his house before heading out to go to the designated area. The young Uzumaki wondered the streets of Amegakure. Observing every single thing he seemed to pass as he walked in the busy main streets of Amegakure. He looked up at the sky, noticing the oddly weather report still occurring. It had been quiet some type, yet rain still hadn’t fallen upon Amegakure. Both his hands we’re tucked in the pockets of his hoodie. It took about a good twenty minutes before arriving to a local family’s home. Once in front of the door of which was obviously a home, Yusugi’s left eyebrow rose before falling down, following with a slight shrug. He knocked on the door with his right fist three times awaiting for the owner to come to the door.- Yusugi: -A tall man opened the door. He was light skinned with long black hair, two bangs on both sides of his forehead. He was light skinned with black eyes and seemed to be wearing sweat-pants with his feet bare. He smiled as he greeted Yusugi. He could hear the screaming of two kids in the background, one appearing to be a male, the other a female. The mans wife appeared behind him with the kids hugging her legs, as she slowly came up from behind her husband to extend her hand and welcome Yusugi. He grinned looking at the kids before the husband assured Yusgui that they we’re pretty troublesome. And enjoyed playing a lot of games with anyone. He grinned before calling both the mans kids cute. Both parents thanked him before letting him know that while they we’e gone that if the kids we’re becoming bothersome to let them get some fresh air, take them to the park or playground. Ultametly telling him that it was his choice. After this they told him that they we’re expecting no one over so to not open the door for anyone and that if he so chose to leave he would have to come back around the same time as them so that he could return the children to them. After this the parents left the house, leaving Yusugi alone with the two children.- Yusugi: -The two children sat on the floor as they looked up at Yusugi with cute baby face’s. He couldn’t help but to admire both the cute looking kids before questioning them on what to do. The boy raised his hand before Yusugi turned to him, wondering what his response would be. “ Let me show you a magic trick.” Yusugi smiled before nodding. The boy walked to his kitchen before returning with a single ryo and a bottle of water. He motioned to Yusugi and his sister to follow him over to their table in their living room. And so they did. Once at the table, all of the one their knee’s, the little boy placed the single ryo down before placing the bottle of water over it. He told Yusugi to look inside the water bottle, asking him what did he see. Yusugi simply replied that he saw the ryo. After this Yusugi moved his head back, after this the boy moved the bottle in a circular motion, the single ryo still underneath the bottle of water. After the boy had stopped moving the bottle he asked Yusugi to looked into the bottle a second time, Yusugi bent his face over, his right eye looking into the hole of the bottle and immediately after water shot of from the bottle. He pulled his face back as the water spraid in his eyes, his hair and face. After the water bottle was empty both the children cracked up. Yusugi couldn’t help but to laugh with them. His red hair, turned a darker red once being soaked with water. He rubbed his right eye after having been spraid in the eye. And wiped his right eye with right forearm before letting it drop to his side. After this the children asked could they play with Yusugi’s bangs, that hanged on both sides of his fore-head. Although it sounded like an oddly request Yusugi aloud them, about five minutes later the boy started pulling Yusugi’s hair and the girl copied what her brother did. After they had stopped messing with his hair Yusugi decided to take them to the playground.- Yusugi: -Both kids stood at both his sides. The girl was to his right while the boy to his left. They both took hold of Yusugi’s hand with their’s as he began walking them to the playground. It took about a good fifteen minutes before they arrived at the playground. Both children obviously excited to be at the playground, it could easily be seen by their facial expression. Once they walked in to the playground, Yusugi immediately walked over to the bench as he watched the kids play, both the kids played together with other children. He watched as the children ran around playing tag with each other, then got on the swing sets, the brother pushed the girl on the swing set as the girl screamed in a joyful manner. He grinned as rubbed his eyes for a second. Once he reopened them, he noticed that the kids we’re gone.- Yusugi: - Yusugi panacked, his heart began to pound in his chest extremely fast. As he wondered as to where I nthe world the children could have gone. While he was trying to find the kids, little did he know that the kids were not out of the park. But instead they we’re simply messing around with him and we’re in an obvious spot, but could just not be seen. He walked over to the swing set as, looking for the kids. Having no luck finding neither, he then walked over to the sand box, after this he heard a little giggle. The boy popped out of the sandbox, and began running. Yusugi eyes widen as he realized the technique the boy had used to hide himself. It was a technique that Yusugi had learned back when he was at the Academy. He chased the boy as he leaped forward falling on his face, after this he got up and ran after him again. After this the girl appeared feeling back for making YUsugi chase them, she gave her self over to Yusugi before sticking her tung out and running away from him. After this the two rain side by side, Yusugi right behind them as he leaped forward a second time to get both the kids, right when he was getting ready to catch the two the split. Faced in the ground again, as he purposely played possum. The kids walked up to him, wondering if he was alright, he quickly got up and caught both before laughing. After this he decided it was time to return the kids home.- Yusugi: -The two kids told the other kids that they would see them later. Apparently the kids knew each other from the academy. After this the girl got back on Yusugi’s right side and the boy got back on Yusugi’s left. Taking hold of his hand again as they we’re now ready to return home. It took him about a good fifteen minutes before he returned back with the kids to their home. He knocked on the door about three times, a few seconds later the door was opened. The parents let Yusugi know that he was good on timing because he had came only a few minutes after they had come home. After this Yusugi gave the kids over to their parents, doing so he was thanked by their parents for taking care of them while they we’re gone. Yusugi assured them that it was fine and he had fun watching them, after this they told him to have a great day, he told them the same before heading to the office. Once arriving at the office he turned in his mission. After exiting the office he continued on with his day.- 'End Results:' Yusugi first is taking care of the children at home before the kids before unruly. After this he decides to take them to the playground where he wounds up going on a good chase after the kids. Once capturing the kids he decides to take the kids back home where he coems back to the kids house a few minutes after the parents gets in, drops the kids off and he turns in his mission. After turning in his mission he continues on with his day.